


空山新雨

by Little_SE



Category: Actor RPF, 宇龙, 白居, 白朱 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_SE/pseuds/Little_SE





	空山新雨

距离白宇那次虎口脱险，已经过去了两个月。  
无辜的十亿居民也已经全部得救，世界恢复了往日的平静。他继续自己的演艺事业，白天出门拍戏录综艺，晚上回到家里。偶尔看看电影，自酌自饮，困了倒头就睡，醒了继续新的一天。

“卡！不错啊白宇，这条演得真好。”  
面对导演的夸奖，白宇谦恭地笑了笑。中场休息的空当，他找了一把椅子坐下，接过牧歌手里的水。  
“小牧啊，你说……我们要不要去正式地感谢一下朱一龙？”  
“不了吧，他只是一个普通粉丝而已，况且你上次不都去和他吃过饭了吗？”  
“可当时全网只有他在劝阻我，”白宇放下手里的水，“不管别人怎么诋毁他，他都一声不吭。”  
“哎呀你就别想太多了，人家粉丝能见你一面就别提多开心了。”牧歌一脸不理解，“我们死里逃生明明是因为飞机出了问题，是我们运气好啊。诶对了，你那飞机修好没有？”  
“修不好了，再买个新的吧。”  
白宇记着朱一龙的嘱咐，没有把韩沉改造他们飞机的事情告诉牧歌。既然如此，也不好再解释什么。  
可是几天过去了，白宇还想着这事，有时连工作都不在状态。  
牧歌简直看不下去，“你不会还在为一个小粉丝困扰吧？”  
白宇没有回答，他只想独自思考出一个最优解。看看微博，朱一龙最近和以前一样，每天为他打榜投票，只转发关于他的信息。  
然而他最近过得怎样，白宇无从了解。上次遭到网络暴力之后，他把关于自己的动态都删得一干二净。仿佛一只弱小的蜗牛，狂风暴雨过去了依旧把自己缩在壳里。  
“难道说，他成天骚扰你？”  
“哎呀什么乱七八糟的！”

翌日。  
朱一龙听见门铃声，立刻起身去迎接。门外是个陌生人，他差点当成是卖保险的。  
“你好，我是白宇的经纪人，我叫牧歌。”  
“啊你好！快先进来坐……”  
“不必了。我们很忙没有时间。白宇很感谢你当时的劝告，这个，”牧歌把一个手提袋塞进朱一龙手里，“里面有十万元，小小的感谢不成敬意。但不管你是通过何种方式预料到这起事故的，我们都希望你以后不要继续影响到艺人的正常生活，也不要因为自己和爱豆吃过饭就觉得自己有多特殊。”  
牧歌说完了转身就走，留下朱一龙呆愣在原地。他需要很长时间来消化这一堆话。  
“总之，真的很感谢你的救命之恩，希望我们能成为好朋友。”  
好朋友……现在呢？  
朱一龙打开手里沉沉的袋子，大把大把的现金垒在一起。

“搞定了。”  
“什么搞定了？”  
“朱一龙啊。”牧歌得意地扬起眉毛，“我已经替你感谢过他啦，所以以后啊，就别担心这个问题啦。他要是还不听话，再来骚扰你，你就告诉我。”  
“我怎么听起来怪怪的。”  
“哪里怪了。”  
“你怎么都没和我商量？”  
“先别聊这个了，化妆师在等你。”  
这天晚上白宇受邀去参加了国际电影之夜的活动，等活动结束，已经九点半了。与牧歌匆匆道了个别，他凭着记忆里的住址，不放心地赶去了朱一龙家。  
按了三次门铃，在他开始怀疑里面的人是不是已经睡下了的时候，门却打开了。  
“是你？”  
“呃，晚上好啊，韩先生。”  
白宇往屋里望了望，被韩沉挪步阻挡了视线。  
“麻烦让我进去吧，我想找他。”  
“你上午才叫他以后别影响你，现在又想干什么？”  
尴尬的境地没维持两秒，就看见朱一龙红着眼眶朝玄关走了过来。  
“龙哥！”还没来得及露出笑意，白宇便被眼前的一幕惊呆了。眼前人拿着一个手提袋，当着他的面把里面的东西全轰了出来。  
“这……”  
白宇望着满地的红钞票，呆滞成一座石像。  
“我想救你，不想你出事，是为了你的钱吗？”  
“不是的龙哥，这不……”  
“有钱就多了不起？白宇，我今天算是重新认识了你，当初就不应该沉迷追星，可能一直以来，我喜欢的只是我想象出来的人吧。那我向你道歉，我对你有很深的误会。”  
朱一龙觉得自己算是作了最后的道别，说完头也不回地走向客厅，“韩沉，关门吧。”  
多年的追星生涯，就此告一段落了。  
等来的却不是关门声，还在犹豫的那一刹那，他被突然冲进来的白宇抱住。  
朱一龙瞬间没了气势，背后贴着那人温暖的胸膛，周身环绕着他身上的柠檬清香。  
“你放开我……”  
“至少听我说完再赶我走好不好？”  
白宇没打算松开，还用脸颊蹭了蹭他柔软的头发。  
“牧歌没和我商量一下就来找你了，回去之后我才知道这些。他不了解情况，误会你了。我知道你不是他说的那种人。”  
“所以，龙哥，我代替他向你道歉。”  
“你可是我的恩人啊，你会永远特别。”  
朱一龙早就没关心他在说什么了，白宇离他好近，呼吸打在他颈边。他的声音好好听，是山涧清澈的河水，流过他耳尖。清泉所至之处，两岸花开，芳香遍野。  
只觉得身体没有来由地一阵战栗，朱一龙唰地红了脸。  
“那现在，你还要赶我走吗？”  
得不到回答，白宇只好慢慢放开了手。谁知朱一龙下一秒就转过身回抱住了他。  
“不要走！”  
白宇猝不及防，朱一龙白嫩的脸挨着他脖颈，一边重复着不要走，一边轻轻蹭着。胸前的软肉紧紧贴住他的衬衫，白宇的脑子里瞬间炸到当机，掰过他的头，想也没想就吻了上去。  
虽然只吻了两秒就放开，但两人都被这一举动吓懵了。手臂却没有松开，紧密贴合的胸膛让两人都感受到对方越来越快的心跳。  
“龙哥，我，对不……”  
白宇本是为自己的出格表示歉意，谁料话还没说完，这次由朱一龙主动吻了上来。  
唇舌交织着不知过了多久，两人才红着脸放开。  
“今晚白先生是要住在这吗？”  
炸破沉寂的声音让两人都吓得不轻，往玄关看去，韩沉还满脸黑线地站在门边，满地钞票已经被他整整齐齐放回袋里。朱一龙顿时觉得自己脸都快熟了，白宇却回答：“是的。”一边说着，一边直接把朱一龙拉进了卧室，锁上了门。  
落锁的下一秒，两人的唇舌又交缠在了一起。朱一龙握住白宇的手腕，让他的手掌抚上自己的心跳。  
我，在和我的爱豆接吻呢。  
白宇可没有这么老实，既然摸上了胸前，那就顺势往乳尖上掐了一把。嘴上也没停下，舌尖舔过他的唇，又掠过上颚，惹得朱一龙由身到心的痒，细碎闷哼忍不住溢了出来。  
平日里看不出来，他的胸可真软啊，白宇想。  
朱一龙穿着一件夏款的睡袍，胸前的两点被撩拨得挺立了起来。白宇左手扶住怀里人的腰，从他的耳根舔到颈侧，他已经抖得厉害，可胸前点火的右手未曾停下。隔着衣服的揉捻刮蹭比直接摸更要命，朱一龙能感觉到，自己的腿间早就湿了一大片。  
白宇凝视他的眼出神，说实话，拍戏这么多年，和无数帅哥美女合作，他从来没见到过这么一双只眨一眨就让人心化成一滩水的眼睛。好看到他甚至没有粗鲁地将他扑倒在床，而是一点一点地，托着怀里的人儿让他躺下。  
他们即将要干什么，朱一龙不敢问，两人只这么四目相望着。白宇还穿着晚会上别着胸针的西装，前额的头发梳上去，眉峰分明。朱一龙抬起手抚上他的脸庞，身上人的眼尾还带着淡淡的眼影，口红被两人各吃了一半去。  
睡袍总是很轻易就能扒去，白宇正是这么做了。朱一龙腰间的系带散开，内裤下耸立的性器被水渍勾勒出淫靡的轮廓。白宇只轻轻一碰，他就惊叫出声。  
“小白……”  
“龙哥，你好漂亮。”  
白宇受不住那双无辜下垂眼的蛊惑，再度吻了上去。手也没停下，隔着内裤一上一下地安慰着身下人急不可耐的身体。  
朱一龙简直一下都顶不住，他是白宇啊，半小时前还是那个遥不可及的白宇，是他几年来一直捧在心尖上的人。他早已成为了他的信仰，也化作了他在漫漫长夜里的欲望。而此刻，这个天神一般的存在竟在抚摸自己的……  
朱一龙脑子一片空白，一挺腰射在了白宇手上。  
“呜哇——”他再也忍不住地哭了出来。他曾想象过无数种与白宇共处一室的场景，如今竟是以这副模样呈现在白宇面前，没有比这更羞耻的事了吧。  
“不要哭啊，龙哥，这是怎么了？”白宇连忙拭去他脸上的泪，不料这鼻子红红、眼眶水光荡漾的画面看得让人更是浑身燥热。  
朱一龙低下头看去，印象中那个发着光的天神幻影竟被他本身打碎了——白宇脱下了西装外套，踢掉了裤子，挺立许久的器物终于展现了出来。他不是什么遥不可及的虚幻，他是和自己一样，有血有肉有欲望的人啊。  
朱一龙身后已是潮湿不堪，白宇轻柔地往里推进一只手指，一会儿变成了两只，三只，翻搅的水声在没有杂音的空间回响，听得朱一龙面红耳赤，不相信是自己发出来的。只怪白宇技术太好，不一会儿就找到了他的敏感处，他还没来得及咬紧嘴唇就下意识呻吟出声。  
才只是开始，床单就湿了一大块。朱一龙敏感的性器再度抬头的时候，才终于忍不住开了口：  
“小白，可以了……”  
说完立马扯过被子捂紧了头。  
“好。”白宇低下头吻了吻他，同时抬着腰把肿胀的器物嵌了进去。  
或许是甬道达到了超乎想象的润滑，进入的过程比预料中顺利得多。白宇本想停下等他适应一段时间，想不到朱一龙竟难耐地扭起了腰。  
“龙哥，别蒙着了，让我看着你的脸吧。”白宇说着掀开了被子，眼前的他龙哥双眼半阖，嘴唇微张，双颊绯红，惹得人血脉喷张。白宇直接一个挺身顶到最深处，一下，两下，拼了命地忍住想把他抱在怀里揉碎的欲望。  
“小白……”  
“嗯，龙哥，我听着呢。”  
“我好喜欢你……好喜欢你啊……”  
话音未落，朱一龙感觉身体里的硬物又胀大了一圈，静谧的房间里，能听见的只有身下交合的水声，和两个人越来越急促的呼吸。  
“我也好喜欢你，朱一龙，从见到你的第一面起，我就确定了这种感觉，所以……”  
“所以，做我男朋友好不好？”  
朱一龙的眼睛笑成了月牙，“好啊。”  
腰间的挺进从未停止，白宇拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，就像所有普通的情侣那样，表达自己最简单却也最温柔的示爱。  
感觉到身下进进出出的节奏越来越快，朱一龙刚想问他是不是快到了，白宇突然从他身体里抽了出去。  
“小白！”  
“哥哥，起来。”白宇挪到床边，抱着他起身，让他跨坐在自己腿上，再度顺着腿缝滑了进去。湿哒哒的甬道重新被挤压成白宇的形状，不同的是，这次朱一龙需要自己动。  
“来吧哥哥。”  
“不，这也太……”  
“别害羞，你已经是我男朋友了。”  
朱一龙拗不过他，真的开始顺从地抬腰，白宇低头看着两人契合的地方一动一动，差点没忍住缴械投降。  
“啊啊，是太……深了……”  
朱一龙的前端被孤零零的晾着，兴奋地吐着晶莹露珠，白宇一手握住，就着手心粘液将它拢着，跟着朱一龙扭动的节奏一下下套弄，时而故意握紧时而突然放松，趁他不注意再蹭一蹭顶端铃口，害得朱一龙再也无法小声地喘，欢爱之乐犹如歌声般充斥整个房间。  
白宇也跟着喘得厉害，最后实在忍不住突然抱着他站了起来，托着他的大腿在卧室里踱步。“小，白，小，白……”  
每走一步就顶入一下，每顶一下便抵达最深处。朱一龙仰起头，露出洁白的脖子，白宇啃咬上他的喉结。唇齿磨蹭间，舌尖也亲密接触这一寸肌肤，仿佛下一秒他就能变成吸血的恶鬼。朱一龙的性器一下一下摩擦着面前人的小腹，前后夹击的快感一下下刺激着他的神经，他好享受此刻上天一样的爽快，忍不了多久，他再一次射了出来，骤然缩紧的后穴释放出一股淫水，尽数浇在白宇的性器上。  
“好喜欢你。”  
朱一龙瘫软地趴在白宇肩头，感受着他越来越快的速度，最后将滚烫的白浊射进自己身体里。  
然后脱了力，两人双双被扔在床上。  
白宇把朱一龙搂进怀里，闭着眼睛，回味高潮的余韵。两人都太久没做这方面的事了，或许今晚，他们都略有些疯狂。  
朱一龙睁开眼，捧着白宇的脸，亲在了刚冒出的胡茬上。  
“白宇，从今往后就是我的了。”  
“我们以后……”  
咚咚咚。  
韩沉的敲门把两人的思绪彻底拉了回来。  
“主人，你还好吗？”  
“靠。”朱一龙忍不住爆了个粗口，“明天就把韩沉的充电器藏起来。”

 

-END-


End file.
